Sleeping Bag
by Random Inspired
Summary: Castiel and Dean bail on camping at the last minute to do a project Read: have kinky heated sex in every room of the house leaving Sam and Gabriel to go and have fun by themselves. And they do.


Sam could not _believe_ how stupid Dean must think he was.

Did his brother _seriously_ think that Sam would fall for the old 'we-have-a-project-we-need-to-work-on-together' shtick? That was probably the oldest trick in the book. If Dean thought he didn't know about him and Castiel boning each other by now… Sam couldn't even fathom it. It seemed wise to have him committed for that level of delusion.

How thin did he think their house's walls _were__,_ anyway?

For gods sake he, and Castiel's brother Gabriel, went to the same university. If going to Yale didn't scream brilliant then what did.

Sam rolled his shoulders back and let out a short groan at the small pops that rolled down his spine. He fell back into his seat in the car with a content smile, stretching out his fingers next, listening to the little snaps as the joints cracked.

"Jesus Christ Sam, you could be the new mascot for Rice Krispy's." Gabriel barked at him.

Sam snorted and continued cracking his various joints. He knew Gabe wasn't really angry. He also knew that Gabriel had just recently written a paper on arthritis and how it develops.

He hid his smile in his shoulder and looked out the window.

Gabe reached for the stereo and Sam slapped his hand away, "We agreed. No music, since we can't agree on anything, Mr. Gregorian-Monks-and-I-Share-a-Special-Mind-Bond."

Gabriel huffed and shot Sam a teasing glare before turning back to the road. "How long until we get there then, Mr. I-Love-Ke$ha?"

Sam ignored the dig pointedly. "Another twenty minutes, I think. If you keep driving this recklessly, fifteen."

Gabriel grinned and sped up.

Sam may or may not have prayed a little.

After wrestling with the tent when they arrived for a good hour and forty minutes the sun was almost down. Sam shouldered his sleeping bag and backpack before locking the car and heading to the tent.

He enjoyed the soft dusk colours and how it turned everything slightly orange. Off somewhere to the left he could hear a stream.

Impulsively, in a way very unlike Sam's standard, he tossed down his bags outside the entrance and rooted through one until he pulled out his swim trunks. He kicked off his sandals and paid them no mind when they hit the side of the tent with a dull _thump_.

"Hey Gabriel, I'm going to the creek okay? I'll be back before dark!" He yelled at the tent before ripping off his shirt and leaving it with his bags, sprinting down to the water's edge, feeling a little dizzy and grinning widely.

As Sam undid his belt buckle he glanced around, looking for a good deep spot. He slid his jeans down his legs and allowed them to pool at his ankles, his boxers inside them. He quickly pulled on his trunks even though there wasn't anyone around to see him.

As he straightened he spotted the perfect place and he made his way over, his long legs stepping over large branches that got in his way.

Finally he stood in front of the weeping willow, and with a content smirk he ducked under the limbs and took in his surroundings.

The bank was covered in green, spongy moss that felt amazing between his toes. Little round stones littered the ground, all smooth and most able to fit into the palm of his hand. The creek bubbled cheerily at his left and Sam wearily dipped in a toe, testing to see the temperature.

A pleased sigh escaped his lips as the cool water swirled around his foot and he stepped in, shuffling down the steep bank, getting deeper and deeper into the creek. The willows leaves swirled around him in a cacophony of oranges and greens and golds.

Of course his mind could only jump to one place when confronted with so many bright and different colours.

_Gabriel…_

He wasn't sure how Gabe managed it exactly, but somehow every bright and garish colour he chose to wear seemed to match perfectly with his eyes, which shifted hue just as much, although not as drastically as most of Gabriel's wardrobe. Sometimes they were green, other times he'd swear they were a deep brown, but more often than not they were the warm gold colour that was flickering on the surface of the water at that instant.

It made Sam's chest ache in a way he hadn't felt since his parents had sent him away to camp for the summer. Lonely, homesick even.

Like he should be somewhere that he wasn't.

He forced himself to brush past the feelings welling up in his chest by breathing them out and shutting his eyes.

Just because Gabriel would never like him back did not mean he had to lose control over his mental state. He rubbed his fingers together and continued, turning his measured breathing into the yoga exercise he learned from Castiel. _In for seven, hold for four, out for seven, hold for four, inhale for seven…_

It was a perfect location for yoga really. He half wished Dean and Cas had come with them instead of deciding to stay home (obviously to fuck each other senseless). Though considering that they would probably do the same thing here and that they only had one tent it really was a better choice on their part. And for Sam and Gabriel's benefit, honestly.

Sam moved his arms in the water, feeling the pent up sweat from putting up the tent wash away leaving him feeling fresh and clean.

Impulsively he dunked his head and counted how long he could stay under.

It wasn't very impressive.

"Hey Sam? I think we have a bit of an... Issue." Gabriel trailed off as he saw Sam coming towards him, clothing bundled up and tucked under his muscular left arm. Not to say that the right arm wasn't muscular or anything. That would only happen if Sam only wanked off with his left han- Oh. Sam wanking. That was a delicious thought. His broad shoulders pushed down into the soft mattress, hips raised high in the air and he pumped himself slowly, his back a prefect arch. His skin shiny with sweat and precome as he panted, chanting Gabriel's name into the empty roo-

"Gabe? I said what's the issue?"

Fuck. How many times was he going to get distracted by inappropriate fantasies about his best friend, exactly? This was the sixth time only today.

"Uh. Right. So remember when I said I was going to bring loads of candy and marshmallows and chocolate?"

"Gabe, what did you do?"

"Well, the good news is I didn't forget them. The bad news is I forgot my sleeping bag."

"Oh my god Gabe." He watched Sam's jaw tighten at the news and imagined laying kisses along it until it lost its tension.

"Yeah… So it looks like we're sharing!" Gabe grinned hopefully up at Sam. He saw something flash in his eyes and it gave Gabriel pause. It had looked a little bit like… Lust of all things.

Well, a guy could dream right?

But maybe… he hadn't imagined it.

He took a carefully measured step forward, half lidding his eyes and plastering an inviting smirk on his face. "Is that okay? Us pressed up together, tight and closer than ever before. Our heat seeping around each other, breathing in your ear, hot breath swirling around the small space left between us. Tickling you under your ear and making your knees weak in just the right way while I-"

"Why do you feel the need to make everything sound like a porno." Sam demanded, tone weary and face a mask.

But it was no use, Gabriel had seen his real reaction in the split second before Sam had closed off.

The dark eyes, the slightly parted lips, the heavy breathing.

It all pointed to one thing.

Arousal.

_Cha-ching._

Sam was trying desperately to think about dead puppies and what colour their intestines would be.

And even that didn't kill his boner.

He was fucked.

Royally fucked.

Gabe was pressed into him, open lips grazing the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. Heat was pulsating between Sam's legs. He ached with want and desire.

Gabriel was snoring like a chainsaw and even that didn't put a damper on his overactive sex fuelled imagination.

He was laying face up, eyes glued to the canvas ceiling of the tent. His chest rose and fell at a stuttering rate. Gabe shifted and his nose pressed into his neck, his damp breaths were scalding against his skin, it sent waves of tingling longing through him. A leg was thrown across Sam's left, if Gabe pushed his thigh just a hairsbreadth closer it would be pushed right up against his straining cock.

Sam was so, _so_ tempted to rut against Gabe and to clutch him and groan and come hard and fast.

Instead he reached around his shoulder at an awkward angle and unzipped the sleeping bag, trying to be as silent as he could.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get back on the color of intestines again and ignore the heat of Gabriel's hand resting on his neck, his thumb twitching every so often in sleep.

It almost worked, but then the hand started to slowly, leisurely, drift down the length of his body. Sliding down his bare chest (they had both agreed it would be too hot to wear full pajamas and just wore their boxers. Samwas regretting his self-assuredness now.). Gabriel's thumb dipped over the curve of his ribs, his fingertips trailing over his abs, feather light but sending shocks directly to Sam's arousal.

Oh, _fuck_ that was his waist band Gabriel was sliding under. He had to wake him up _now_.

"Gabe…" He meant it to be a whisper to wake him up nicely. It came out as a low pitched hungry, _groan_.

He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He did not know he was capable of making porn star noises like that.

And then Gabe moved. More than just his hand exploring this time. This time he fucking _rolled his hips up into Sam's and pushed their erections together_.

Sam's vision whited out for a moment, he was so shocked. And when it came back he found himself grinding back, little gasps of pleasure escaping from him heated lips _and then Gabe's hand was in his underwear oh my god more of THAT_.

Sam didn't know when his hands developed a mind of their own but suddenly one was in Gabriel's hair and the other was digging into his lower back, pushing them closer together.

This was so not what he meant to do. Would Gabriel be mad at him for taking advantage? _Oh my god._

And then Gabriel moaned out Sam's own name right in his ear and _Jesus fucking Christ that was the hottest thing ever_.

_But he seriously needed to wake Gabriel up. Like right now._ Sam drew a shaking breath and pressed his cheek against Gabe's forcing his hips to stutter to a stop and taking in a short breath, "Gabriel, Gabe, you have to wake up… Please." Gabriel twisted his hips in a truly wicked way in response.

"Oh god, _please._" Sam was fighting the urge to just let go and give in and do everything he'd ever wanted to do to Gabriel and for all his fantasies to become a reality.

"Please _what_ Sam." Sam could feel the lift in Gabriel's cheek where he was grinning. The bastard had been awake the entire time.

Sam had a bit of trouble hiding the relief and the even more powerful slam of arousal that hit his body at the same time as the realization had.

Sam paused a moment to try and gather himself like Cas had taught him. Focus on the ramifications and-

"_Fuck it._" He hissed and yanked Gabriel's head away from where they were pressed together by the fingers still tangled in his hair. He then proceeded to kiss Gabriel for all he was worth, lips working hot and fast, feeling like he had both melted and hardened in the same instant. He had no idea which way was up and which was down. His entire attention was sucked into the point of contact where his lips were working furiously on Gabriel's.

Everything intensified ten-fold when Gabriel started kissing back.

Neither of them was holding anything back. Everything was hot and heavy and verging on desperate. Sam caught a whiff of candy from somewhere and it was gone just as quickly.

His fingers tightened in Gabriel's hair as he licked into his mouth. Sam let out an indecent moan at the feel of the wet heat. He wanted _more,_ goddamn it.

They rolled out of the sleeping bag, constricting their movements in a way that was really not prefered when making out as exhuberently as they were.

He tugged Gabriel's boxers down sharply, while sucking his tongue deeper into his mouth. His hands shook when Gabe's erection was revealed. He had dreamt about it (or fantasized at least) but nothing his imagination made up could compare with the real thing.

Sam let out a harsh breath, pulling back from the heated togetherness that was really driving him insane so he could gather himself and think a moment.

"Okay. Gabe. Just... Hold on a sec?" He hadn't meant to pose it as a question, but it came out that way anyway. "I... Tell me what's going through your head right now."

Sam opened his eyes to look into Gabe's and felt his stomach tighten at the look of hunger and desire on his flushed face.

"You want me to tell you where my head is at Sam?" His grin was wicked, Sam gulped.

"Uh," Sam started. Gabe interrupted him,

"Well... Right now I'm thinking about how much I'd love for you to suck my cock." Gabriel said simply.

"Oh. Um okay," Sam said dumbly.

"You asked me what I was thinking," Gabriel reminded. Sam remained silent, his arousal for Gabriel was obvious though, so Gabe continued. "You know what I'd_ really_ like though?" He asked, getting closer to Sam to whisper in his ear. The breath he felt there was damp and it made Sam shudder, jaw slacking slightly. "I'd really like to finger that tight ass of yours, get you nice and needy and then fuck you so hard that you see stars." He finished with a smile. "_That _is what I'd like."

"That...could be arranged." Sam said, trying for sultry but ended up sounding more like a 16 year old virgin-version of himself. For god sake he was even biting his lip. This really was not what he had in mind when he pictured finally being with Gabriel.

Gabe could see it and the smirk dropped a little, his eyes softening. "Hey... Samsquatch..." He smiled a little at the nickname. That was familiar. That was nice.

"I want this, okay? Don't think for one second I don't," Gabe met his eyes and leaned his forehead to touch Sam's, "But if you are uncomfortable just let me know. I'll stop."

Sam let out a slow breath and reached up, catching Gabriel's face in his warm palm.

"I trust you. And I want this. All of it."

Gabriel grinned.

"Well in that case, let's get going." He didn't have to ask if Sam was sure. He knew.

Despite the talk they'd just had, Sam still kind of expected them to go slowly. Gabe had another idea. Once he knew Sam was in this just as much as he was, his eyes turned a dark shade, pupils blown out with lust and desire. He attacked Sam's mouth, sliding his tongue carefully into Sam's and raking his fingers down the toned muscle of his back. This yielded an unexpected reaction for Sam. He tore away from the kiss to moan low and hungry. Gabe took the opportunity to lay open mouthed kisses down his neck, biting and licking and sucking so hard that Sam just knew there would be bruises tomorrow. And he didn't mind one bit.

There was a rush to knowing Gabriel was... Marking him like this.

Not to mention the actual physical rush of blood to his cock and the heady feeling of being touched.

"I think it's about time we evened the playing field here, Sam." He felt the words pressed like kisses against his neck and his eyes fluttered shut completely without his permission. "Time to take off the boxers." He hissed into Sam's ear before slowly sliding them down, thumbs hooked into the waistband.

Sam's breath hitched when the fabric brushed over his erection, the elastic band squeezing tight over his sensitive skin, Gabe's fingers trailing softly after the cloth. He felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt... Ever really. He always took the aggressive role, but with Gabe he felt like he could do nothing but submit and take whatever he was given. Gabe took his time removing the last layer but once it was freed he wasted no time in attacking Sam's lips once more. Sam moaned into the kiss, gripping the back of Gabe's neck to ground himself. He felt as if he were floating.

Gabe's hand sneaked down between them, slowly, as if to make sure Sam was still okay with this, but eventually reached their cocks. Gabe grabbed both of them and took an experimental stroke between the two, eliciting a groan from both parties.

"More," Sam groaned out, thrusting his hips against Gabe's, creating a delirious heat between the two of them. "Please, Gabe,_ fuck_."

"You want more?" Gabriel breathed into Sam's ear. The brush of his heated lips against the edge of his ear made Sam's shoulders shake. He nodded sharply; Gabriel smiled and lowered himself down Sam's torso to his dick. He paused for a moment, and when he wasn't met with any protest he sunk his mouth onto the head of Sam's cock.

Sam let out a ragged, needy noise that sounded like it belonged on a homemade porno. But the way that Gabriel's lips were tightening around him was driving him absolutely mad. The inside of his mouth was hot and slick and Sam's back arched without his permission when a quick tongue flicked up and licked the underside of him. Sam's hands tightened in the pillow case under his head, knuckles turning white under the strain. He felt a familiar coil of heat in his stomach as Gabriel only became more eager in his efforts of sucking his cock. He knew if he didn't stop it soon this would end embarrassingly quickly.

"Gabe, Gabe you gotta stop-" Gabe pulled off of him and tilted his head. "I..I don't want this to be over just yet." Sam explained shyly. Gabe smiled.

"Well then, let's get to the good part, shall we?" He asked, Sam gave a nod and a slight grin. He was both nervous and excited for what was to come.

He looked up at Gabriel and couldn't stop his smile from growing wider. This was seriously happening. his pint-sized, sassy, best friend with the amazing eyes was actually- He found himself cut off from his thoughts as Gabriel pulled him into another kiss, straddling his lap and pulling on his shoulders so he was sitting up.

he was never going to get used to being kissed like this. Hot and wet and dirty and desperate. He felt Gabe's (admittedly short) fingers tangle into his (admittedly long) hair and give a sharp _tug_ in a way he had never considered sexy before now.

And at that point he knew he was never going to get enough.

In an effort to regain a little dignity he sucked Gabriel's plush lower lip into his mouth and sucked slowly before pulling away. He tingled at the small groan that Gabriel let out.

He offered to fingers out to Gabriel and he just rolled his eyes, planting what was probably meant to be a quick kiss on his lips, but ended up being quite a lot longer, and sliding out of his lap reaching out for his bag and rummaging around in it.

There was a vaguely triumphant noise and Sam heard the crinkling of foil and the pop of a cap being opened.

_Oh my god this is happening._ Sam had a short moment of performance anxiety before he steadied himself and reached out to grab Gabriel's shoulders and jerk him back into his lap and taking the lube from him purposefully.

He kissed him hard and long, greedy for Gabriel's touch, which he luckily seemed more than happy to supply.

Sam coated his fingers in the lubricant, taking a moment to let the strange texture sink in, rubbing his fingers together experimentally. He squeezed out a little more. He really didn't want to hurt Gabriel.

Gabriel nibbled his ear and made Sam inhale sharply. "Sam, hurry up and do it already before I have to do it myself." Gabriel hissed out.

Sam did as he was asked. (Well… ordered really. And Sam was _not_ getting into how that made him flush a little hotter, ache a little more. And Gabe _definitely _didn't need to know about that.)

Gabe stretched around him and Sam was amazed at the heat. He grit his teeth, trying to quell the urge to touch himself and finished preparing Gabriel.

In his lap Gabe was arching and keening, making greedy noises. They were low and dusky with lust and were driving Sam insane, slowly fogging his brain more and more.

"You should really shut up Gabe." He suggested through his teeth, his fingers tightening on his hip.

Gabe leaned down, waited until Sam's eyes met his own and grinned perversely, "Why don't you try and make me."

Sam flipped them over, pushing Gabriel into the slippery fabric of the sleeping back, hoping distantly that he will be able to wash the roll before Dean saw the mysterious liquid stains on it. But the thought was fleeting and really didn't have any purchase in Sam's current state of mind.

Which was currently on a sort of perverted autopilot. Which had one radio station that played only what sounded like Marvin Gaye.

Which was both appropriate and ironic.

And then Gabe was rolling a condom on him and _holy fuck that felt seriously mind blowing._

"I'm good Sam. I'm ready." Gabriel's grin was bright and his hands were warm and god, Sam was in love with him, wasn't he? It wasn't even a rhetorical question. Actually, it was almost a statement of fact.

Gabriel took one look at Sam's face and knew what he was thinking. Instead of indulging him any further with conversation he held Sam's face and pulled him into a slow kiss. It was full, and careful and it felt a bit like home. Or like being beside a warm fire with your legs streched out so that the heat gets to the point of being almost searing but it feels so good that you don't move.

And then Gabriel eased onto him and Sam's vision speckled out and his fingers tightened to the point where his knuckles where white and bloodless and he could feel his heartbeat reverberating through him unless maybe it was Gabriel's and then one of them started moving up or down and everything sort of fizzled and he felt is toes curl completely against his will. Everything was going in and out of focus and he felt like he was barely holding on. Gabriel was is anchor as well as the wild storm blowing him away from shore.

Then Gabriel's arms were around him, holding tightly and Sam gained a little coherency, focusing on the feeling of Gabe's strength instead of the steady heat. He rolled his hips up into Gabriel and groaned. And then not only were Gabriel's arms around him, but his legs too. They were hitched up just over his hips and from how_ tight _it felt, he probably had his ankles crossed behind him.

That was incredibly hot.

And the messy open mouthed kisses Gabriel was laying over every avalible space on Sam's skin was even_ hotter_.(too much emphasis, rephrase.)

And when they settled into a constant rhythm, well, that was just... incomprehensible. It was rolling and steady but fast. It lit every part of Sam on fire. Every inch of him was alive and burning with the desire, the need, the hungry, desperate want of it all.

A pleading, "Gabriel..." fell from between his kiss swollen lips and his back was arched in the most incredible way so that he could pound into Gabe just right and-

"SAM!"

The rough shout ripped through the stillness of the night and made Sam hesitate for a fraction of a second, wondering if he had somehow hurt Gabriel-

"Why the hell did you _stop oh my GOD- like that__-__keep going_."

So not pain then...

Thank god.

Fingers tightened and he rocked harder, faster, holding in the scream that was threatening. Sam reached down and pumped Gabriel in time to the thrusts, his eyes shutting and a low groan that got progressively louder until-

The world exploded into flashes of white. It splintered before his eyes and he slammed them shut. Everything was burning like his skin was covered in live wires or embers or ice cubes- he couldn't tell.

He regained himself quickly, his hands and thighs shaking from the release.

He brought Gabriel to his climax with a less than steady hand.

They wrapped their arms around each other. They took slow breaths, body still sweaty and slippery they moved against each other with every breath. Sam felt real.

Nothing was foggy, nothing was clouded. Everything was finally crystal clear. Castiel said that was how it felt when you got into a perfect meditative state.

_Looks like I finally figured out how to get there__,_ Sam thought as he played with a few pieces of Gabriel's hair. It was soft and slightly damp.

Gabriel had his eyes shut and the most at ease smile Sam had ever seen on his face, in all the years they had known each other.

This would be good for both of them.


End file.
